Just One More Taste
by Waltz-of-the-Dead
Summary: Mwhahahahahahahahaha yes its me dear friends....and I am very very very high on medication. Hahaha....AND.....its seems that I have been challenged on another website to make up a story that involves Dante sexy demon Hunter that is a demigod...or god I’m


Mwhahahahahahahahaha yes its me dear friends...and I am very very very high on medication. Hahaha...AND...its seems that I have been challenged on another website to make up a story that involves Dante (sexy demon Hunter that is a demigod...or god I'm not sure, from Devil May Cry) and a new favorite character of mine that I stayed up until 1:00am watching Alucard (sexy vampire, demon hunter who is insane from the wonderful anime Hellsing). Ha yes anyway warnings that shall accompany this here tale are

Warnings: bondage, intense language, violence, gore, England bashing and of course sex. I also don't own Dante or Alucard, but if I did here is how they would live. So One to the show boys and girls, and the sexy title.

A little sub info for ya Aureole means heavenly light, halo **Yay more infor /".../" means either unheard thought or telepathy**

**And still yet more information means that I was drunk as hell when I wrote the paragraph see if you can tell a difference.**

Just one More taste

Dante glanced up the darkening sky, narrowing his icy blue eyes at the obsidian heavens daring the gods them to split them open and spill the freezing blood of the clouds. Lightening cracked across the sky, the mingling thunder sounding the to the demon slayer like mocking laugher. A biting wind swept down the old cobble stone street its icy fingers working their way under Dante's cloths caressing his skin, making him shiver. Softly snarling a curse he drew his long, red leather jacket more firmly against his body, turning the collar so the may buckles brushed against the sensitive skin of his neck. A drop of rain splashed at his feet, singling the down pour, in seconds Dante's silver locks were plastered to his head, and if it were possible he was even more pissed off then he usually was. 'God Damned England, hell fuck this entire miserable island,' he silently seethed hunching his shoulders to the rain wrinkling his nose when a heavy, frigid drop slide down his neck, trailing a path down his back. Ahead on him lights twinkled threw the curtain of rain, signaling the small town of Aureole, what a fucking misleading name that was. From what Dante had heard evil oozed from its every crevice, and demons roamed its streets after dark. Which was why travelers usually avoided it ha, sounded like a damn fun to him. It was a ancient city one that was isolated, a forgotten place much like the realms of Avalon. It's beauty was great, yet ambiguous covering up the vile stink of evil, that could be sensed by Dante even at this distance. He wasn't supposed to be here, he was violating a treaty with another demon slaying organization, one that was called Hellsing, he knew he was sure to catch hell from the bitch who was the commander. But truly he didn't really give a fuck. She wouldn't come after him, no she would probably send her vampire to retrieve him. How pathetic.

He sighed his breath hissing threw his teeth, forming a small cloud of vapor in front of his face. He was on the outskirts of Aureole now passing by abandoned buildings their dirty windows painted on the inside with mystic rune symbols to keep away evil. How well that worked, who knew what lurked in the darkness just beyond the filthy glass, marked with useless enchantments. 'Hn people are so fucking stupid sometimes, the only way to get rid of a demon was to kill a demon.' he laughed lowly at the thought his hands going to the handle of his gun Ebony. He ran his fingers over its outline as he passed a darkened alleyway his sharp eyes penetrating into the gloom, seeing nothing but the long dead corpses of rats. Up ahead lights shown threw huge crystal windows casting the wet stones in front of with a golden light. Dante stopped knowing the look of a bar when he saw one and looked at the ragged sign above the porch it read Devils Domain in a flowing script. Ha how fitting.

Laughing he stepped onto the pouch shaking rain from his hair, his mouth already tasting the brandy he was going to order. He reached for the door's handle but stopped, mixed with smell of rain was the scent of blood fresh blood. Slowly he turned his head to the right, tilting his head breathing deep the air. Yes, it was thick, freshly spilled and was seeping from around the corner of the bar. He slowly walked forward loosening his grip on his jacket sucking in a swift breath when the wind bit into the bare skin on his chest and belly. Damned that fucking Ghoul to the pits of hell for ripping off his shirt. He could hear breathing now, one shallow a whisper, the other harsh and ragged and moaning. This should prove interesting, he had never encountered this particular breed of demon. Drawing his guns, Dante closed his eyes preparing him self and casually stepping into the alley one of his guns pointed forward the nozzle end aimed at the temple of a vampire. He was dressed all in red his long coat brushing the ground his figure bent over a young women her head tilted to one side her mouth open, blue eyes dimming as the blood was sucked form her body.

The top of her dress was ripped and a small stream of blood was trickling down her neck, Dante could tell she was nothing but a common whore. She was pressed fully to the demons body his hands firmly gripping her back, while her own were loosely wrapped around his neck. The vampire was moaning, and drawing the life from the woman at the same time, his breathing rasping. Dante was captured in that moment, he had never seen anything like it, never felt the intimacy that ran off the vampire in hot, almost searing waves. But that trance was over in a faction of a second "Hey shit bag," he hissed clicking back the hammer on his gun, titling it to one side. "Let the girl go," The vampire stopped his breathing still ragged and turned his head to look at Dante, his orange glasses catching the glow of a lightening flash, making them burn with a fiery light. Black hair fell loosely from his hat and framed his face, he gave Dante a fierce smile giving the demon hunter a good look at his bloody fangs and lips. Lips that were full and swollen from kissing the neck of his victim, he softly laughed and shifted his hands to the back of the young woman's skull. And retched both hands to one side, easily snapped her neck, its crack echoing in the alleyway making Dante's stomach slightly churn. Still smiling the vampire dropped her body to filthy stones of the alley, watching as her head lolled at an odd angle "Oh don't look so repulsed, hunter," the vampire said licking his lips, running his tongue over his teeth. "The whore was as good as dead." Dante bared his teeth in grisly smile raising his other gun next to the first "Gives you no right to steal her life you fucking parasite!" A loud mocking laugh rumbled from the demon's chest and he walked forward his boots echoing off walls of the alley. Blood tainted water dripping from his chin and onto his cloths staining the white silk of the ruff the flowed from his shirt. "A man has to eat," he replied softly stopping when the nozzles of both guns were pressed fully against his chest. And Dante felt the strong beat of the demon's heart vibrating thew the metal of Ebony and Ivory. "What are you going to do," he softly questioned "Shoot me?" In a motion that was to swift for even Dante to follow a gun was pressed to his temple, forcing him to slightly tilt his head to one side his gun caught in the vampires iron grip. "Oh my, my, my we are in a predicament aren't we Mister..." There a silence a moment, the only sound was the mixed sound of both their breathing. "Dante," came the whispered reply the vampire was silent "Dante...Dante." he cooed softly running the tip of his gun from his preys silver threaded temple down the curve to his throat, and to his bare chest. "My name...will be the last soft sound you will ever hear...my name is Alucard."

And finishing his sentence pulled the trigger, laughing when warm blood splashed his face, and when Dante's beautiful cry of death filled his ears. He stood there a moment, reliving the high, shivering at the scent of blood, which had been laced with desire. Smiling he stepped over the slayers body pulling his hat down, licking his fingers clean of the demon hunters strong blood. Gasping when he felt strong fingers wrap around his ankle and full him down. He was slammed to the ally's cold stones with a force that left his mind reeling and a heavy body that still smelled of blood pinned him to the ground "Didn't think you were going to get rid of that easily do you?" a voice grated in his ear. Two-gun points were being forced into his neck, with a painful strength that left him no room to talk. So instead he gave his enemy a roguish grin before spinning over throwing Dante's body from his own. The slayer landed on his feet skidding backward firing his weapons, hitting Alucard in the chest, and stomach. The vampire grunted with impact as each one ripped threw his body tearing his flesh and cloths. Snarling he stepped back into the darkness, his own gun gleaming. Dante stopped his assault when the vampire dropped back wincing as he drew in a deep breath. "You surprise me Dante," his sensual voice floated from the darkness "you show worth of being a challenge," Spitting blood to one side Dante snarled "Shut the fuck up, and I will show you what a real challenge I can be." A gentle laugh "Then come into the darkness," Dante slightly hesitated, but slowly made his way further into the gloom his guns still pointed forward. A hand softly brushed the hilt of Sparta, and Dante whirled the flat of his gun catching the vampire across the jaw. Alucard snarled and staggered back melting into the darkness, fresh blood dripping from his mouth. Fire blossomed from Dante's guns before the vampire was lost from sight, smirking when he heard the enchanted bullets hit flesh. Leaping forward he swept his foot across the rain slick stones, catching the vampire off balance sending him crashing to the ground. With out hesitation Dante pointed his down and aimed the muzzle right between Alucard eyes and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered on his bare chest and face, and the demon's body arched swiftly upward convulsing horribly, before going still.

Breathing heavily Dante stood his shoulders slumped his body shaking with the after shock of their fierce battle, his weary form reflected in the orange glass of Alucard's glasses. Dante stared at him self for a moment before dropping to his knees, reaching inside his jacket he took out a small vile in the shape of a mask, the golden glass delicate against his hand. Dante looked at the bottle before crushing it, gasping when the liquid seeped into his flesh relieving of the pain of his wounds. Still stooped over the bloody figure of the vampire he breathed deep trying to calm his nerves, still staring into Alucard's orange glasses. Curiosity was over coming him he had to see the eyes of his enemy had to know why in the hell that a vampire would insist on wearing glasses at night. Reaching forward Dante gently unhooked the eighteenth century style glasses from behind Alucard's ears. The eyes that lay behind them were closed in death and despite him self, Dante gently ran his fingers along Alucard's still warm face, half expecting the vampire to turn into his caress. Closing his eyes Dante laid his hand on Alucard's cheek gasping when he felt the flesh give away melting into a crimson blood. The demon slayer was immediately on his feet, watching in horror and fascination as Alucard's body disappeared replaced with a churning puddle of blood, a muffled squeak can the liquid and a bat clawed from the surface. "What the fuck...?" Dante hissed his brow furrowed watching as the small creature turned it head to him and seemed to grin showing it's nettle like teeth. This seemed to be the signal, bats, hundreds or bats burst forth from the blood sweeping into the rainy air shrieking before flying off down the street and into the broken window of one of the abandoned buildings. From the murky darkness a whispering voice found its way to Dante's ears. "Come and get me little Hunter," Alucard's voice swept out of the gloom sweeping around Dante's body like crimson silk. Taunting his daring him. The demon hunter growled bounding down the street leap at the broken window, shattering the glass with his shoulder and landed on his feet. He holstered one of his guns and reached into his cloak and pulled out a crystal vile brimming with holy water. With out hesitation he smashed the bottle to the floor, silver light bloomed in the darkness dissolving the shadows reveling the red cloths of Alucard. He was leaning against the wall idly pushing his fingers threw the bullet holes in his jacket. His face was hidden in shadow yet Dante could feel his eyes, tracing him with a hunger, the feeling made the slayer shiver. Alucard gave a soft laugh and flashed Dante an insane smile. "Hmm the smell of lust in so intoxicating," he whispered lifting his gun pointing it to Dante, the grin still on his face. Cocking his head to one side he clicked back the hammer on his gun. They were both silent staring at one another weapons poised their shots rang out at the same moment. Dante softly snarled bounding backwards in a flip still firing. The vampire was swift dodging the Bullets in a whirl of red. The met with a deadly clash, gun handles flashing seeking out the skull of the other, and for one brief moment amidst the fight and close contact. Their lips accidentally met in a swift chaste kiss, if it could even be called that. It shocked both of them into submission and the attack was over as soon as it had started with each opponent slightly slumped forward their cloth's and skin smoking and riddled with bullet holes. Twirling his gun, Dante holstered it and unsheathed Sparta. The vampire softly laughed, his smile widening giving Dante a full view of his fangs. Raising his gun to his mouth he ran his tongue over the hot metal before biting the side moaning at the heat. The sight made fire spike up Dante's spine "Heat is a treasure one that I have to steal, one that I crave, something that I feel like I will die with out." Alucard whispered walking forward stopping just out of reach of a sword stroke "it fills me with a pleasure and an intimacy that I am sure you have never felt." He trailed off regarding Dante giving him his first glance of his hidden blood red eyes. "But you want it don't you, the heat, or do you want me?" In an instant Sparta swept down the flat catching him across the face. The vampire snarled his blood splattered against Sparta's silver hued blade. Alucard growled and in a blurred movement struck Dante full across the face with such a force that his body left the ground and smashed threw a window landing on the roof of another building close the where they had first started their battle. The vampire made his way threw the broken window with ease, landing lightly on his feet next to Dante, who staggered to his feet, blood dripping from his temple. He was swaying fighting off the fog of unconsciousness, Alucard walked forward suddenly seizing Dante by the arms before he could reach his guns and pinned them to his side. Making sure his touch was strong yet gentle he held the slayer still, leaning in he softly nuzzled Dante hair, before licking the blood clean from his temple moaning at the taste pulling Dante's body closer to his own. The slayer gave in willingly to tired to care his head slumping against Alucard's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Alucard's neck, much like the whore that the vampire had been drinking from earlier and the vampire pressed his body fully against Dante's wrapping his jacket around the barley conscious slayer. "Go ahead and do it," Dante whispered his body rigid, taunt swallowing when he felt cool lips brush over the curve of his ear tilting his head to one side exposing his neck. Alucard swallowed roughly his eyes becoming wild at the sight of the demon hunters offered neck. Reluctantly he drew back, there would be a time and place for that later, he wanted to hear Dante beg for it, plead for him to taste his pure blood. "Dante," the words were velvet in his conscious making him tremble. He felt him self being drawn closer, yet being pushed back at the same time. His feet left the ground and he was being lifted taken somewhere else, the cold air caressed his skin making him press his head closer to Alucard's chest. Darkness took him, and he lost to the comforting gloom of unconsciousness.

"Cold... so cold, why am I so fucking cold?" the ragged thought fought its way to the surface of Dante's consciousness. He shivered trying to wrap his jacket closer around his body only to find his hands were restricted. Groaning he shifted into a sitting position, noting the clicking sound of chain as he moved. "Shit" he growled not wanting to open his eyes not wanting to know where he was, or the situation he was in. He opened his eyes a crack and found he was in a chamber sprawled on the sofa, candle light danced against the walls and the air smelled stale. A soft laugh drifted to his ears, a female laugh one that was too arrogant for it's own good. "Well, well awake I see," Dante opened one eye and found him self-staring into a pair of night blue eyes glaring behind the lenses of glasses. "Fuck you," the hunter murmured shifting into a better position flinching as pain snaked down his arms. "I don't think that you are in any position to be using such language," Dante slightly snorted turning his head to look at the women his eyes gleaming. "You better hope I never get free of these chains bitch." A sigh one that was impatient "Tell me Dante are all Americans as...stupidly foolish as you?" Dante laughed "They might be...but are all the English so pathetic they have to relay on a vampire to protect them?" He saw anger flash for moment in the women's icy eyes but it was gone in a moment. She stood from her chair and walked over to him, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a cigarette and a book of matches as she did so. She gave Dante a smile before leaning down and striking the match on the side of his face, lighting her cigarette and taking a deep drag she blew the smoke above his head watching as it drifted around Dante's face. "Alucard." She said softly her eyes never leaving the demon slayers "Yes master?" "Dante will be in your care until I get this straightened out." She turned and walked to the door not seeing as Dante happily gave her the finger "Make sure he stays comfortable," then she was gone.

The draft from the door extinguishing the candle, there was a rustle of movement from the dark. And Dante felt something softly brush the side of his face then slide down to his neck. Red eyes glowed in the darkness, and breath that smelled of blood washed over his face "She may never come back, which means I an free to do to you as I wish." The hand slide lower sharp nails racking across Dante's lower belly killing the insult he was about to spit out, in his throat. A murmuring laugh /"So resilient,"/ a voice softly whispered in his head making him tremble. The chains shifted above his head, as he tried in vain the stop the hands that were torturing him so. Alucard chuckled and in a soft sigh of silk had Dante pinned on his back and was straddling the hunters thighs. Dante gasped and wriggled against his capture unused to such intimacy, accidentally thrusting his hips into Alucard's. All movement stopped and the only sound in the darkness was ragged breathing. /Hmmm we cant have you moving about all this time...can we?"/ Reaching forward and twisting the chain about his hand, the vampire jerked it down hooking the chain under the curved end of the sofa. /"There that is better isn't it?"/ Heat surged threw Dante's body as he felt his arms stretched above his head leaving him exposed, he closed his eyes slightly whimpering the effort to control his body becoming difficult. He was sure the vampire that loomed above had heard the sound, and felt the body atop of his shift. Black hair tickled the skin on his face as Alucard leaned down softly nuzzling Dante's neck breathing in his rich musky scent, a smell that was laden with the want for passion, and the intoxication lust. The smell made Alucard softly growl, how long had it been since he had felt the body of another beneath his own, how long had it been since he had felt the wanting heat of another? He softly moaned slowly licking the side of Dante's neck nibbling at the soft skin. Enjoying the way the hunter's breath hitched in his throat and how he arched his body into his own. "A-Alucard," Dante softly whispered straining against the chains that held him. He glanced up at Dante his savage eyes questioning /"Do you want me to stop little hunter?"/ Dante was still for a moment his lips slightly pursed before shaking his head trying to his body closer to Alucard's. The vampire only smiled against the soft flesh of his would be lover's neck, giving it a soft kiss. There would be a time where he could be rough with Dante later, when they hunter got his strength back. He leisurely began to suck on Dante's delicate curve of collarbone, reveling in the taste of his sweat and desire. His hands roamed freely stopping in some places relaxing Dante to such a state that his head lolled back and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Dante," Alucard said lowly his eyes blazing with lust, passion, and something else. The hunter lifted his head to look at the vampire lifting one of his legs so he could caress the side of Alucard's thigh with his knee. The simple gesture made the vampire swallow and he leaned forward capturing Dante's mouth in a benevolent kiss. A kiss that was whisper of promises that the vampire wanted to say, a kiss that drank in Dante's soul leaving his mind reeling. And as Alucard kissed him he brought his hands up to cup the sides of Dante's face trailing them down to caress the young hunter's neck. After a moment the vampire pulled away running his tongue over his bottom lip his breath panting. Dante looked up at him his blue eyes glistening in the darkness his warm breath wreathing Alucard's face. The vampire reached over the hunters head and unhooked the chains allowing his lover a moment of much wanted freedom. Dante's fingers immediately found their way to the buttons and Alucard's jacket he smiled deliberately running his fingers along the brass edges. Slowly he undid each one, taking his time taking pleasure at the liaison connection that slowly wound tis self between them as time passed. The jacket slide down Alucard's strong shoulders and onto the floor leaving him only in a pair of tight black pants, his lace up linen shirt and of course his silken ruff. Dante ran his fingers over the silken material liking the way it flowed threw his fingers reaching for the knot the held in place at the base of Alucard's throat. But the vampire stopped him, catching Dante's wrists gently in both his hands. The vampire shook his head giving Dante that same almost insane smile that he had graced upon the hunter when they had first clashed. "No, no," he said smoothly his voice thick, "I think that this would be better suited some where else then on the floor...would you no agree...my Dante?" The young demon hunter swallowed not fully understanding what the comment was implying, his mind also hazy from how the vampire had addressed him. The vampire laughed "No answer little hunter? Perhaps I will show you." Alucard sat back on his heels, and reached for his scarf and carefully undid the knot letting the graceful material flow elegantly from around his neck. "Close your eyes," he said his voice sternly caressing his fingers reaching down to trace Dante's cheek. The hunter complied only after a moment hesitation and closed his eyes, his body slightly tense.

He slightly flinched when he felt the silk slip across his closed eyes but lay still as the scarf was knotted behind his head. Alucard gave him a soft laugh running his hands down Dante's chest his fingers stopping at the edge of the hunters pant line. Dante gasped writhing under the touch "You know," Alucard purred continuing his ministrations on Dante's lower body "when you take away sigh the rest of the senses become heightened, do want to test that theory little hunter?"

Ah I love cliff hangers don't you? laughs maniacally


End file.
